The Way Forward
by theglamourfades
Summary: Anna wakes up naturally on the morning of New Year's Day, and enjoys a breakfast at home with her husband. Set post S5 CS, S5 spoilers included.


**A/N: A little bit late for New Year now, blame illness on my part that kept me from writing. Just another little something post-S5 CS that I like to think would have taken place. Also incorporated a sort-of prompt that totally plays to all of my A/B domesticity fetishes and that I wanted to include in something, and the pieces seemed to fit here.**

**As ever, I don't own Downton Abbey or Anna and John Bates, but I live for making them happy.**

* * *

><p><span><em>The Way Forward<em>

Anna turned her body in the bed, blinking the sleep from her eyes. Waking up natural was something she always welcomed thoroughly, and doing so at such an hour was a treat indeed. There was hardly reason for her to arise for a little while yet so she stretched out, her arms rising above her head and resting on the soft pillow, warmth cocooning her. She supposed that she should have been up and about, greeting the first morning of the New Year with vigour, welcoming all it held with vast and open arms. Yet it was the only morning of the year that she was allowed such true leisure, and so that made her excusable, she felt. Her thoughts didn't take on much form at present, past the comfort she felt at being curled up in the heart of her own home.

After the festivities of the night before, Lady Mary would still be in bed in a much grander room. Likely she wouldn't awake until after midday when she would be brought up some tea by one of the housemaids and it would be later still that she would surface, wanting to be dressed for the day. It gave Anna plenty of time to go about her own business, even to luxuriate a little. The placement of the hands on the clock on the wall read that it was just after nine. It was rather nice to get a taste of the way in which her mistress was accustomed to living, though Anna was quite sure that she couldn't lie in like this every day. She'd feel awfully slovenly, and missing these hours would be a terrible shame considering they were precious ones to her. Hours that she was free to spend with John before their duties would send them apart for most of the day. Of course they still had their moments sitting by each other's side in the servants' hall, doing some task that would allow them to be in one another's company – they were quite lucky in that respect that their jobs weren't so different. But unless they wanted to freeze out in the courtyard or sneak off to one of the small closets – Anna smiled conspiratorially when she considered the times just before they'd had the cottage and even since when that had been the case – they weren't able to share kisses and consoling touches. In these hours before and after work they could do that as much as they pleased, always keeping a careful eye on their timekeeping.

Lady Mary may have enjoyed a certain high quality of life, but Anna knew she wouldn't exchange hers for any value.

The lure of the warm sheets were losing their appeal, considering they were fast becoming cooler without him there. John could never sleep that late and neither was he able to rest in the same way that she was. Whenever he could be persuaded it was because she had tangled herself around him, sighing against him and stroking his skin with her palms. He would reply contentedly with his own sighs, calling her a spider monkey with a throaty chuckle and weaving his fingers into her hair, carefully untangling the knots that had collected after the night's activity, making the task of brushing out the strands easier for her later. She could hear sounds from below the floorboards, soft clattering here and there. Even though he tried his best to keep as quiet as possible he could never quite manage it, and Anna supposed it was impossible given the state of their cupboards. He'd said he would see about fixing them soon, procuring some better wood to change the crumbling panels. She found the old cupboards endearing, almost as much as her husband was in all of his most loving daily actions.

Giving herself a final wriggle against the covers, Anna rose with a yawn and a lazy, wide smile spreading over her face, making her quite ready to head downstairs.

Christmas had been a very happy and joyful time for them, not what she had expected so soon before, and she was rather mourning the season coming to an end. It was hard to worry about anything when they were back together, enjoying each moment as they came with the gift of one another's love to make every minute that might have been shadowed so very bright indeed. Both of them had their freedom, and they made the most of all of their time, both at home and getting back into the swing of things at work. They wouldn't enter the New Year fearful even if there were some uncertainties that remained, promised themselves and each other that they would do their best to go on the way they always had whatever obstacles had stood in their path, with heads held high and hands joined to keep them steady and strong. No matter what came, they would find a way to win through – one that would last for always.

Perhaps it was to do with the special time of year, or that the luck they did not deserve had finally turned. The day before New Year's Eve their silent prayers were answered. Mr Murray dropped by Downton to inform them in person of the news that the identifying witness had fully retracted their statement, denying that they had ever seen Anna before in their life. Further surprise came when they were told that Inspector Vyner had been dismissed from the case on the grounds that his methods had been unreliable and indeed he was under suspicion of having unjustly attempted to influence proceedings. There was not a shred of evidence tying either of them to the case, past Anna having been in London at some time on the same day, which Mr Murray confirmed was nowhere near enough to prove conclusive. It had taken longer than they had desired, but truth had after all prevailed. The way forward was completely clear for both of them, and if she had not felt so alive Anna could have collapsed with relief. There could not be a more perfect way to see in the year, their hearts singing so happily if they remained the picture of professionalism on the outside as they were congratulated by their employees and fellow staff.

Though it was dull outside their window with rain clouds gathering in the sky above, Anna could not conceive of a brighter time. The sight that came into view of her husband in their little kitchen gave her all the sunshine she needed.

He bustled around the space, filling it majestically and just a little awkwardly too, as he battled with pans and bowls, holding them up with his hands to ascertain which were best suited to the task. Near enough the entire contents of the larder seemed to be spread out on the surfaces around him, and Anna hadn't imagined that they'd had quite so much left in the house so she was quite taken aback. She let out an astounded giggle at the scene before her hand could lift to her mouth and John twisted at the waist, meeting her gaze at first with the slightest bit of dejection that she had stumbled across him in such a manner. He soon became similarly amused when he saw how vibrant she had become, her braid hastily put together and her nightgown trailing to the floor.

"Well, it's a good job that this place needs a good tidying anyway," Anna remarked as she tucked one arm under the other over her chest, unable to stop herself from smiling. "I'd be put out if I'd have already started."

"It was supposed to be a secret mission," John replied, casting a glance around at the mess that had accumulated.

"I think there's been quite enough of those, don't you?"

He gave her a look that was distinctly sheepish, the smallest of smiles held at the corners of his mouth before it caught fire with her steps towards him. Thankfully they were past wondering if either had said the wrong thing with their playful banter resumed in the light of such recent events, not that they couldn't be open and honest with one another to a greater degree when the time called for it.

John followed Anna's movements from the swish of her nightgown against her legs to the soft landing of her hand against his chest, right up to the kindling in her eyes that turned the light blue several shades deeper. She smiled keenly at him, a small blush colouring her cheeks from his admiring gaze.

"If you must know, I was planning on bringing you breakfast in bed," he confessed, his hands looping around her waist, gathering the billowing material. "Just as a true lady would deserve and is rightly entitled to."

Anna shook her head gently, though she couldn't admonish him for his efforts. Neither could she make the claim that she had done quite so long ago in the past, as even if she was far from being one by birth, John always made her feel every inch the lady with all the love and care he bestowed upon her so unfailingly. In these past few days he had gone even further, excelling himself, and she could not be more grateful. She knew without asking that he still felt he had to atone for the lengths he had been moved to go to, and he also felt somehow guilty that he hadn't been able to indulge her in the same way that she had when he had come home those years ago. It mattered to him and so it did to her too, but only for her husband's sake, as she only cared that he was there to hold her and be with her, and that they were able to live together freely once more.

She reached onto her tiptoes, bringing her hand to cup his face, reassuring him with her touch and her soft, faithful smile.

"That wouldn't have worked," she said gently and with an unmistakable smirk quirking her lips, "then you would have gone hungry." She fiddled with the buttons holding his shirt together, his braces still hanging from the waistband of his trousers. "And we can't have that, a big, strong man like you."

There appeared a look of pure yearning in his eyes, and Anna was remarkably proud of being responsible for causing it. She half longed for John to sweep her from her feet again, carrying her giggling over his shoulder back up to their bedroom. There was more than enough time as it stood, after all. Instead his gaze softened to a state that she recognised well and adored, having found it there when she had looked to him in so many moments since they arrived home on Christmas Eve. His grasp about her waist tightened so he could draw her comfortably closer.

"I did have plans to set some of it aside for myself," he answered her. "Not too much of course, just the toast that happened to be burnt and the apricot jam that you don't like."

Anna smiled again, swiping her finger against the tip of his nose. He leaned at the ideal angle to capture her lips in a soft and slow kiss and she couldn't help thinking that his kisses were all the sustenance she needed right now.

"Well, I have to say that I prefer it this way," she managed as she recovered her breath, her hand delving down to pat his stomach. John grinned at her and Anna felt her heart take flight. "I do like it when we can work as a team, and both get what we want."

John was about to respond with some cheeky remark before Anna turned herself around towards the counter, lingering while her back brushed against his front. The groan that escaped his throat was music to her ears and she swayed her hips just a little.

"Besides," she trilled, "you did need to give me a reason for getting up and out of bed."

"That I did," he smiled at her over her shoulder, watching as her hands got to work with the pans that were in front of her.

They made a start on making breakfast together, John passing the eggs for Anna to crack into the bowl and extending the grill so that she could place the pieces of bread inside. Reaching to open the cupboard, Anna thought they could even have a couple of rashers of bacon and sought to take them out but John's hand got to the handle and delved inside before she could. She offered him a wide smile over her shoulder which he quickly reciprocated. Anna was quite certain that she hadn't felt so simply happy in a long time, taking part in this ritual which was too unfamiliar to them.

She began to hum a tune as she went about preparing, the melody pitching a little higher when she felt John's arms hugging around her from behind, his head nestling in the space between her neck and shoulder. She squirmed a little, laughing as he started to place kisses on her exposed skin. Her laughs turned into sighs at the insistent feel of his lips upon her and she relaxed against the solid bulk of his body supporting her. For a few moments she quite willingly lost herself to the kisses he gave her, and she turned herself suddenly to kiss him properly and with considerable passion. John smiled against her mouth, her tongue darting to trace his lips. Leaving them both satisfied, Anna settled back into place before the whole feast ended up getting unsalvageable and charred.

"Do you remember the last time we were able to do something like this?" Anna pondered, the fleeting possibility of what could have happened to their food making her recall. "It was the morning after the fire."

Given the disruption that had been caused during that night, all of the staff had been given a couple of hours grace in the morning. It had been rather nice and not at all taken for granted by either of them. They had talked in the early hours – not about _everything_, but with a little more clarity than they had been used to. John had gradually calmed from the state he had gotten himself into and Anna had been glad that she had been able to reassure him, as it had so often been the other way round in the time before then. She supposed neither of them knew it at the time but it had been the start of things opening up for them, the breathing space properly starting once more.

She turned around when he didn't answer to find a small frown on his face, its presence not enough to cloud the wistful look in his eyes completely.

"I'm sorry for the way I was, for the way I've been," he announced with a touch of sorrow. "I've been too busy jumping to conclusions and covering things when I should have been making the most of the time with you." He held out his hand for her to take in her own immediately. "I needed to be looking after you, being fully with you when we have these chances."

"For one, I am very well looked after and you needn't ever say any different," Anna replied, squeezing his fingers gently, making him smile again. She took in a small breath. "I haven't been the easiest person to live with, either."

"That's never the case," he dismissed her claim swiftly and tenderly, his other hand feather-light as his fingertips brushed against her side.

Anna smiled up at him, her bottom lip barely wavering. "And there will be days that are harder to cope with than others, for both of us."

She watched his head as he nodded in affirmation, and she could tell he was happier than he was regretful. Inching closer to him, she pressed her palm purposefully against his, bringing forth the quietest of gasps from the gentle caress of skin upon skin.

"Mr Bates," she smiled the way she so often did when she said his name, the expression coming naturally to her, "we fit together, you and I, with all of our little foibles. And that will never change."

John showed his agreement by drawing forward to kiss her, keeping their hands held together between them as their lips caressed.

The table was laid, Anna smiling when John took the small vase of flowers from the windowsill to place in the centre. He insisted on pulling out her chair for her just as though they were dining in a fine restaurant and kissed her when she settled into her seat.

It made a welcome change to be having their morning meal here instead of amongst the bustle of the servants' hall, to talk at a normal volume without having to strain to hear each other privately. To simply sit back and relax without the threat of a bell ringing to interrupt the mood that had been set. Their glances at one another were multiplied as they sat facing at the little table, evolving throughout. Looks then turned to small touches, and John stretched to lay a kiss on Anna's cheek as he refilled her cup with more tea. She repaid the gesture a little later when she noticed a miniscule blob of jam at the corner of his mouth, her thumb lingering upon his skin as she gazed deep into his eyes, reaching across the table.

Surprisingly between them they had made their way through the majority of their feast. Anna considered that there was quite a bit of bread left over, enough for her to make a bread and butter pudding for them to enjoy that evening, and John responded heartily to the suggestion, the dessert being one of his favourites and especially when it was made by his wife's fair hands. Already they were greatly anticipating spending more time together though their day of work had not yet begun. Their time could be called their own once more and it made both of them happy beyond belief, though there were no longer any reasons not to believe in happiness that was uninterrupted.

Talk turned to the previous evening's celebrations throughout the house, one of the few nights where everyone could let their hair down regardless of status. Though he had the least of it upon his head, Mr Molesley had been the one to celebrate perhaps a little too much, and both Anna and John chuckled to think of history repeating. They agreed that it would be nice and quite right to do something to show their appreciation for Mr Molesley and Miss Baxter in all the efforts they had gone to in helping their situation, and came up with the idea to ask them to a dinner at a time when they were all free from their duties.

Anna noticed the particular way John was smiling at her as he leaned back in his chair, feeling the same flutter in her stomach when she was made aware of just how much her husband loved her, regardless of where they happened to be.

"What's that grin for?" she asked him anyway, smiling widely herself.

"I think I've finally learnt how to relax," John answered, and he did look perfectly comfortable, almost as much as when he removed his jacket and tie, unbuttoned his waistcoat and settled down for their evenings in the sitting room.

"It only took you going on thirteen years," she snickered before taking a sip from her cup.

John gave her a half-wistful look of agreement, placing his hands out upon the grain of the table.

"You know it's because of you. Mornings like this."

She smiled, sharing his view absolutely. Any time spent with John certainly helped her when she didn't feel quite as strong, but these moments were the most precious of all.

He began again, a little tentatively. "We could do this every morning, at the hotel or our own lodgings, ideally. Take breakfast, lunch and dinner together, with as much time as we would need or want." His voice lowered to almost a whisper, sending pleasant shivers running through her. "I long for it."

Anna looked down, caught in emotion. She felt John's gaze upon her and she knew instinctively that he was fretting about what he had shared, so spontaneous for him. Her pride in him for that candour swelled just as much within her as any other feeling at that moment.

"I'm jumping to conclusions again," he quickly reverted. "It has to be something we're both ready for." His look to her was achingly soft and understanding.

She let out a small sigh, reaching her hand across the table and tracing the tips of her fingers over his.

"It was always my father who made the plans in our house. He had such big dreams for us, I can still remember them even now. He wanted us to move to a bigger farm, putting a little bit of money by here and there." Her eyes filled with a few tears as she recalled. "After he passed, there was no rhyme or reason for plans. We lived from day to day, hour to hour, just hoping for the best."

Anna felt John's reassuring touch as his hand moved against hers, moving to protect her once more from any unpleasant memories. Gazing up to him, she smiled as she remembered nought but good and immeasurably happy ones.

"So I was never in the habit of making plans after that. Not past what was absolutely needed to get by."

She paused, bringing herself back almost to the present, pressing her thumb lightly against the curve of his hand.

"I didn't plan for your arrival, and certainly not for all of this," she looked around nodding at their kitchen, their home that had become so cosy. "And I'm rather glad I didn't, because it's been such a wonderful surprise."

The smile that brightened his face was far too much to be able to resist. She stood up, rounding the small distance and climbed carefully into his lap, nestling herself against him instinctively.

"I don't think there's anything wrong in looking ahead, not now at least," she raised their hands that he had linked together up towards her lips, shifting in a bit more to him. "But I think it'll all be there, whatever we do and whenever we choose to do it." She smiled, feeling more than content. "I want to plan for nothing and hope for everything. My mother always used to say that hope was the most important thing in any circumstance."

"And I'd say your mother was a very wise woman. You inherited the best of both your parents' traits."

John tipped his chin to smile down at Anna, her eyes closed peacefully and her palm against his chest. With tenderness and pride he placed a kiss upon her head, feeling a calm gather and expand within himself. Time was on their side at last, and he would be happy and willing to be patient for it to pass.

After a little time had passed, longer and more luxurious than they were usually allowed, Anna raised her head with a smile, looking long at her husband.

"It might be too late for us to plan for certain things," she uttered quietly, glancing down at her middle and the fabric that billowed over her. With just one look, John understood exactly and tried not to grin too widely in anticipation. "They may have already happened."

It certainly was a possibility, and a very good one indeed, given the way in which they had shared so much of their time since Christmas.

"We'll just have to wait and see," John agreed, giving his wife's stomach a tiny and gentle pat, just in case it might have meant something.

"We should make a move," Anna hummed after a few moments, not sounding entirely convinced by her own argument.

"Ten minutes more," John offered, the huskiness in his tone quite inviting indeed, chuckling as Anna met his eyes. He wrapped both arms around her waist. "I'm not sure Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes will be with us much longer." He swiftly responded to her quizzical, slightly concerned look. "Running things at the house, I mean. Mrs Patmore said something about them looking at cottages and a guest house, perhaps."

Anna smiled at the notion, batting the back of her hand lightly against his chest. "There's nothing wrong with some friendly competition." He broke into a grin that made her heart soar. "They might get someone to run it for them, though. Surely they wouldn't both need to be there. It'd be a bit funny."

His fingers danced lazily upon her hips. "Have you noticed that Mr Carson seems a bit...different lately? Just in the past week or so. He was very relaxed about things last night."

"Perhaps he's taking tips from you in your new-found serenity," Anna shifted, giving a cheeky look before growing thoughtful, lacing her fingers with John's. "Now that you mention it, something does seem to have changed. I did hear him singing in the pantry the other day, not that he saw me. Maybe he's reminiscing about his days on the stage. We of all people know that stranger things have happened."

John gave a small shake of his head, his lips curled into a reliable smile.

"I've known what it's like to be in love long enough that I can recognise the look of it in another man," he took great joy in watching her eyes soften before him as they spoke. "There's no mistaking it. I'd say that he has asked Mrs Hughes a very important question indeed."

"And she has accepted," Anna replied with a happy sigh. "I've known what it's like to wait years for a man to come to his senses, and make a woman look and feel so radiant with joy and relieved all at once."

They looked longingly at one another, finding the better and most unforgettable moments of the past and awaiting their future that was to be even better still, always able to picture it in the other's eyes. Meeting for a kiss, they were both secure in the fact that they could only go forward from now on, not just this year stretching ahead of them but many more yet to come.

Breaking apart softly, they affirmed what had always been true between them.

"I love you, John."

He took up her fingers and kissed her hand tenderly, making her smile brightly.

"I love you, Anna. More than anything in this world."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was that impossibly domestic sort-of prompt that made me dissolve into a pile of goo: "Do not, I mean it, Do not imagine your OTP in the kitchen cooking breakfast together, one standing at the stove as the other is hugging them from behind, resting their heads on the back of their neck and stealing sleepy kisses. I promise this will cause fluffy-cuteness overload and it's not good for your health." Gah.**


End file.
